Skip
Skip is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!. He has a pet rat named Pastrami, who is with him in the game. Appearance Skip has a fair skin tone and a large build. He has a noticeable amount of facial hair, as well as dark gray hair and thick lighter gray eyebrows. He wears a yellow construction helmet with some darker yellow stains on it. He wears a shirt with a khaki shade of brown with a yellow trim on the edge of the short sleeved shirt. He wears yellow and cement grey gloves. He wears a green overall with some noticeable stains on it. In the center of his overalls, is a pocket containing his pet rat, Pastrami. He wears a large belt with pockets and has big, brown shoes. Style B He wears a green and purple knit hat, which Pastrami is in, and wears a beige jersey with a purple "25" on it. Orders Papa's Scooperia/HD *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Pistachios *Chocolate Mint, Waffle Cone, Chocolate Mint Holiday (Onionfest) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sourballs **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Sugar Shallot Syrup *Pistachios *Chocolate Mint, Gummy Onion, Chocolate Mint Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Pistachios *Chocolate Mint, Waffle Cone, Chocolate Mint Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Capirotada Blend **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Champurrado Syrup *Pistachios *Chocolate Mint, Waffle Cone, Chocolate Mint Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pecan Pancake *Whipped Cream *Pecan Pancake *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pecan Pancake *Mint Cream *Pecan Pancake *Mint Cream *Pistachios *Drink: **Large Irish Cream Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Sriracha Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Tikka Masala Chicken Strips (All) * 2 French Fries (All) * 4 Taquitos (All) * Guacamole Dip Holiday (New Year) * 8 Sriracha Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Tikka Masala Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Pizza Poppers (All) * 4 Taquitos (All) * Cheezy Whip Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Pumpkin Roll **Apricot Icing **Banana Drizzle *Chocolate Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Pistachios *Pumpkin French Cruller **Apricot Icing **Pistachios Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Pumpkin Roll **Apricot Icing **Matcha Drizzle *Chocolate Pon de Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Azuki Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Pistachios *Pumpkin French Cruller **Apricot Icing **Pistachios Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Wheat Bread with Marble Colby Cheese * Regular Grill * Mustard * Grilled Chicken * Lettuce * Tomatoes * Ketchup * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Fry Seasoning ** Ranch Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Tortilla with Oaxaca Cheese * Regular Grill * Guacamole * Grilled Chicken * Chorizo Sausage * Tomatoes * Guacamole * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Fry Seasoning ** Guacamole Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Traditional Crust * Key Lime Filling * Key Lime Filling * Lemon Filling * Lemon Filling * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Pistachios (Outer Ring) * 9 Kiwi Slices (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Traditional Crust * Key Lime Filling * Key Lime Filling * Choco Mint Custard * Choco Mint Custard * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Pistachios (Outer Ring) * 9 Clover Cookies (Inner Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! : Rank 18 * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 48 * Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 64 Unlockables * In Papa's Scooperia/HD, he is unlocked with Sugar Shallot Syrup. * In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Champurrado Syrup. * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Taquitos. * In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pistachios. Stickers Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three outfits to earn this outfit: Trivia * He always orders pistachios whenever they are available. Order Tickets Skip’s Scooperia HD Holiday Order.jpeg|Skip's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest Papa's Scooperia Skip (Regular).png|Skip's Scooperia/HD regular order Skip’s Scooperia To Go! order in Cinco de Mayo.jpeg|Skip's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Skip (Regular).jpg|Skip's Scooperia To Go! regular order 01CF7DB2-683B-4373-875F-DB15C32926E7.jpeg|Skip's Pancakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day 5B9D43FC-51E3-479B-A62D-BE673BAE54FE.jpeg|Skip's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 0F605ED4-5E2D-4333-9976-3C79F650F469.jpeg|Skip’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. E258E33E-8989-492A-99B0-0961017FA0D9.jpeg|Skip’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Skip’s DTG! SNR order.JPG|Skip's Donuteria To Go! order during Sky Ninja Returns. Skip’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Skip's Donuteria To Go! regular order. F2ACE2FE-B4B5-4B0E-B56F-3BA23EDE2D68.jpeg|Skip’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo 6CE5D786-0B45-4836-BABB-511EAFC35AE4.jpeg|Skip’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 1DE7E396-91C0-4FD7-9CB8-5748CAAA75EA.jpeg|Skip’s Bakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy’s Day CC660216-4AAD-4D90-8398-A252456F896F.jpeg|Skip’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Skip sm.jpg Skip Style B.jpg|Style B Skip SCOOPIE .jpg Angry Skip.PNG|"So this what I deserve after constructing Papa's Scooperia?" Skipgumglitch.png|Onionfest skip IMG_0030.PNG NewCustomerSkip.png 59FCCA2D-91FE-465E-B693-46620AC7CADF.jpeg|Skip’s perfect summer sundae! 53C31497-99B0-4CFB-AE38-8C41DF65EB07.png|Scooperia/HD Intro. skip B style.jpg Papa’s Wingeria To Go! Intro.PNG|Skip in the Papa's Wingeria To Go! intro. Skip Finger Point.png|Skip is not pleased in Scooperia. Scarlett and Skip.png perfect23.jpg 521C057C-E1E3-47E4-A796-69D3848FD259.png 2372E112-D1A4-44B1-90D0-FBD3AEBD6169.png A4601803-A4BA-404E-AED1-F0473A8FE9BE.jpeg Fan Art Skipart.png|By Zoomer3539 skip.jpg Skip_and_Pastrami_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic es:Skip pl:Skip Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia Debuts Category:S Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Debuts Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Debuts